Jericho
by KryptKeeper
Summary: Jericho reminisces a little about his life in a hospital, luckily the doctor is willing to offer comfort (a test one-shot for up coming story plans)


Jericho

transformers prime

**This is a quick test one-shot, for an upcoming story, the main pairing is pharma and an oc, they're from the prime verse continuance. I do not own anything besides my owns characters, storyline and other non-cannon elements, all other rights belong to Hasbro **

3rd pov _Jericho

Death, it's really the only thing most gladiators know. Nothing new to Jericho, every day it's the same wake up, prepare, enter the pit and hope you come out alive.

"are you even listing to me, you gladiators are all the same. In one audial out the other."

Snapping out of his stupor Jericho apologized to the medic. "oh, right sorry sir"

"unbelievable, now Jericho due to you neglecting your health, I recommend trying to avoid matches for a few cycles to recuperate your systems" the medic said before turning to leave the room.

dId he hear that right? "Wait Hold On! Avoid matches, I'm a gladiator, fighting literally is my job and I don't get a choice whether or not I'm placed in a match" stressed Jericho, it was a ridiculous suggestion. Stopping at the doorway of the room the medic turned to face Jericho, a scowl set upon his features. Sighing he began to speak

"look I understand you need to sustain a source of income, especially when it's difficult to do such in the lower-class cities, but your frame won't be able to take much more if you keep pushing it like you are" moving back to stand in front of Jericho, placing a servo on his shoulder, he continued " the piston in your right leg is close to giving out and going by your style of fighting it'll most likely give out mid battle" he finished

"but…i"

"No, doctors order, you will not be participating in the pits and that's final. I'll even put in a form stating my decision, they'll listen I am after all one of the best medics in Iacon." Stated the medic. Jericho gave him a passive look, raising a brow as if to challenge him. It was true this mech was a renowned surgeon known for his skill in t-cog transplants amongst other things.

"I doubt they'll care all you high-class prats want is entertainment even at the expense of others" Jericho shot back, he was getting annoyed at this mech. Who was he to make promises he couldn't keep? "why are you even here, you're not a medic for the gladiators, I highly doubt you fixing me was just a gesture of good faith. so what do you want?" of course he would want something in return no high-class medic would put the time and effort to help someone from the lower cast. Said mechs scowl grew most prominent, running a servo down his faceplate he looked at Jericho emotions unreadable

"you are just a stubborn one aren't you Jericho"

"bold words, doctor…uh what was your name again phara? Phyma?" of course Jericho knew what this mechs name was but why not poke at him.

"it's Pharma, but you know that, you've just decided to be difficult" the medic now identified as pharma quipped back at Jericho. Throwing his arms up in a mock gesture the gladiator shrugged

"Ok,ok you caught me. But seriously the game makers won't care what you have to say medical wise or other all they want is a violent and entertaining fight, they couldn't give two frags about the state said fighters are in…you know that right" his playful demeanor seemed to slowly dissipate . That's just how it was, if you died in the pit no one truly cared, sure the victor would say a few words in your honor. After that people would just go about and continue living their lives like nothing ever happened. Suddenly there where pedesteps, and a slight pressure engulfing Jericho's shoulder. Turning just enough to see pharma sitting beside him offering comfort with his embrace. Not saying anything…just sitting there holding him. Confused Jericho opened his mouth to speak, but pharma stopped him.

"be quiet, I've seen that look on many faces" whispered pharma. Tightening his embrace around him. All energy Jericho had dispersed as he leaned into pharma, savoring the comfort. A rare luxury in his line of work, it felt nice, giving him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Nuzzling the mech, he realized just how attractive the medic was. Granted a lot of flight frames where attractive, but pharma was just breath taking. A mix of red, blue, white, and yellow accenting his frame perfectly. And his bio lights dimly reflecting off the glossy coat.

A commlink suddenly crackled to life "_pharma you're needed back at the hospital" _a voice chimed in breaking the soothing silence.

"yes, I'll be there momentarily lazar" replied pharma, annoyance lacing his words. Standing he moved to help Jericho up "my apologies, but you heard my presence is needed"

Taking the offered servo Jericho nodded in understanding. Rather peeved they were interrupted, even if it was unintended

"i…yeah I get it you're a doctor you got patients to save and stuff" answered Jericho

Smiling the jet spoke "perhaps we can make up for the unfortunate disturbance with a few drinks at macadam's?"

"…."

"what"

"are you asking me out on a date dear doctor" pinned Jericho, one would think the medic was joking if it weren't for the serious tone he had use when he tossed the idea out

"eh why not that wasn't the planned idea, but" dragging out the word pharma took hold of Jericho's servo and yanked him closer so that they were almost touching" if that's what you'd like, I'm sure I can make arrangements, after all you're quite pleasing to look at, it'd be worth the effort" guiding the servo pharma had a hold of to his lips he placed a soft kiss to them, bowing to the gladiator he turned and left to return to the hospital. Lifting his servo Jericho stared at it, his processor finally catching up. Pharma had kissed him, granted it was on the servo but still.

"well… damn" and with that he left through the same exit pharma had and made his way back home.


End file.
